Yandere Tamaki 2: The Crossover No One Asked For
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: In Yandere Tamaki, Tamaki killed the host club and brain washed Haruhi, while in the last chapter it's an alternate timeline where there was no murder. I recommend reading those first (they're funny(not bias)). They dimension jump and stuff ensues.


**Summary: In Yandere Tamaki, Tamaki killed the host club and brain washed Haruhi, while in the last chapter it's an alternate timeline where there was no murder. I recommend reading those first (they're funny(not bias)).**

Tamaki burst into his Haruhi worship room to find his beloved. His uniform was covered in blood. "Oh my dear beloved! I have great news!"

Haruhi stopped ripping apart one of the many cardboard cutouts of herself and looks at her beloved. "What is it Tamaki-senpai? I love you, Tamaki-senpai."

"I love you too, my snuffaluffagus on a world tour that avoids half the world. The news is that I bought this for us." He held up a white device with a green bulb on top.

"I love it, and you, but what is it, Tamaki-senpai?"

"It's a dimensional transporter. One shoot, and we can go into a separate dimension where the police could never find me and find me guilty for mass murder."

"I looove Tamaki-senpai."

"I do too. Let's go!"

A green spiral shot onto the wall, which they walked through."

"HARUHI'S MY GIIIIIRLFRIEND!" Tamaki yelled into the empty host club room.

"Tamaki, we've been dating for ten months, you can stop saying that now."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who was wearing a girl's school uniform. "But what if someone new comes to the school? Besides, it feels like we've only been dating for a second."

"Okay…" She said. In an attempt to change the topic, she shows Tamaki a white device with a green bulb on top. "Look what I made. If it works, it could change dimensions or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it'll be fun."

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Haruhi shot the wall, making a green portal appear. Tamaki jumped on Haruhi for a hug. "Oh, you're so talented, and smart, and cute, and I love I love you so much, please don't ever leave me, I'm desperate."

Haruhi was stumbling under the weight of her boyfriend. "Tamaki, I love you too, but please get off," she said. She tripped, falling through the hole, leaving her portal gun on the other side.

Tamaki walked out of the portal. "Ah, yes, a new dimension." he said and looked around to see he was outside music room 3. "It looks the same. Why did i do this again?"

"To escape the police, my love Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"Ah yes, that twas the reason for the departure of we from the world beyond."

"I love you, tamaki-senpai."

"I love you too, my cowpie on McDonald's farm where communist pigs run around kil-" Tamaki's pet name was cut off by a second portal appearing. It took a couple seconds, but a second Haruhi and Tamaki fell through.

"Two tamaki-senpai's?" the first Haruhi questioned. "Don't worry Tamaki-senpai, I still love Tamaki-senpai."

The two new hosts looked at the first two. "What?"

"Hey, it's us," second Tamaki said.

"What's on your shirt."

"Blood," the first Tamaki said.

"What?"

"I love Tamaki-senpai."

The unbloody Tamaki stood up and realized something. "Oh, this must be the dimension where I didn't ask you out and instead killed the entire host club and brainwashed you into loving me!"

"WHAT!?" the second haruhi said, standing up as well.

"I love Tamaki-senpai," the boy's uniform Haruhi said.

"Oh, no no no. That's the dimension _we_ came from. I have no idea where we are now," Bloody Tamaki explained.

"Was it nice killing the twins?" Unbloody Tamaki asked.

The first Tamaki smiled. "You're right, I can kill them again… What a great invention…"

"Okay, so what's happening?" The girl's uniform Haruhi asked.

"We're going to kill the twins!" Bloody Tamaki exclaimed he ran into music room #3.

"I love Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed following her senpai.

"No, don't kill people!" the other haruhi exclaimed, chasing after them.

"Haruhi, wait!" the last dimension jumper exclaimed as he followed as well.

The four barged in together to see that dimension's Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, the other twin, and Haruhi greeting them while wearing copyright-free versions of the seven dwarfs cosplay. "Welcome," they all said, but then the saw who they were welcoming.

"They're alive!" Bloody Tamaki said, bursting with happiness, "I can't wait till they're not! I need a new list!"

This dimensions host's were amazed, or terrified. Kyoya was both. Of course, proof of parallel dimension is great, but three Tamaki's is just a bit too much.

Tamaki was the first to speak of the dwarf hosts. "H-how… Haruhi… me?..."

"Let me explain…" girl uniform Haruhi said. She explained how the two next to them were either murderers or brainwashed and how her timeline differed just because she accepted a date offer. "So what happens in this dimension?" Unbloody Tamaki asked after his girlfriend finished. "Are we all dwarf obsessed?"

"No, this is just a cosplay. Now, did I hear you say that that Tamaki wants to kill us?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Unbloody Tamaki said.

"And that Haruhi is brainwashed?" dwarf Haruhi asked.

"I love Tamaki-senpai."

"Why, yes." Bloody Tamaki said. "Now, Twins, I have some business for the four of us behind the school. Wooooooooooooooooooood chopping. With a niice axe. Not the body spray (copyright free), the sharp, cutting edge tool."

You could practically see the ellipseses appear behind the twin's speechless, still attached, heads.

"Please don't kill the twins," Honey cried.

"Yes, please don't kill them. They're brotherly love brings in over 25% of our profit," Kyoya said.

"Ah yes, the brotherly love every tuesday behind the school gets great profits from both the students and copy-right free porn hub," Unbloody Tamaki said.

"It's every Wednesday in our dimension," Bloody Tamaki said.

Boys uniform Haruhi nodded. "The evil twins loved each other like how Tamaki-senpai and I love Tamaki-senpai, but we do it on more days. I love Tamaki-senpai."

I guess Unbloody Tamaki felt left out because he said "I love Haruhi-chan. We're dating you know."

"We're married," Bloody Tamaki flexed.

"What!?" Dwarf and unbloody Tamaki questioned. Their voices overlapped saying "Married, how can they be married already! Should I have brainwashed her after all?" and "My little Haruhi can't get married, Daddy won't allow that!"

"Tamaki, stop," both Haruhi's said in unison. They listened.

"I love Tamaki-senpai," the final Haruhi said.

"You stop it too. I love Tamaki-senpai as much as the next host, but you don't see me saying it every two seconds," Girl Uniform Haruhi said.

"I like Tamaki as a friend," Dwarf Haruhi added.

Her Tamaki turned white. "Just as a friend?"

"I hate to stop Tamaki from falling into the friend zone, but we're going to get killed here!" Hikaru complained.

Bloody Tamaki took the knife he was just about to use and put it behind his back. He whistles innocently.

"Ignoring the murderous elephant in the room, Why are you guys in this dimension?" Kyoya asked.

Unbloody Tamaki was still crying, staring at his finger imagining a wedding ring, so he didn't answer. "Just for fun I guess, but I don't know where our gun went so I don't know how to get back."

"Speaking of guns," Bloody Tamaki said, "Where's the american news reporter? I could use a gun, and America, am I right? Pew pew, second amendment. You understand?"

"I always understand, and love, Tamaki-senpai," the brainwashed Haruhi said.

"I love you tooooooo, my popsicle français recouvert d'une omelette d'escargot et d'amour."

"Oui. J'aime Tamaki-senpai."

Everybody else, who doesn't know french, looked confused. The Tamaki's, on the other hand, understood it, but dwarf Tamaki still looked confused. "Wow, that's a nice pet name. Could I use that?" Unbloody Tamaki asked.

"No," his Haruhi answered.

"Well, can you get back to your own dimension? Girls will be coming any second and confusing them won't be much good for sales," Kyoya said.

"We can't without our gun."

Normal uniform Haruhi nodded. "My love tamaki-senpai and I love Tamaki-senpai have no gun too," She lied.

"Attends, mais ce n'est pas vrai," Bloody Tamaki said.

"No, Tamaki senpai, it's not."

"Okay my pomme du terre, I believe you. We don't have our gun either."

"So, you're stuck here?" Kaoru asked in fear.

"Yes." all four answered in unison.

**A/N: Sorry that this ain't no musical, but I found out something horrible. Peyton-senpai was a figment of my imagination… I cried for seven days and seven nights after hearing this news. I haven't seen her since.**

**Peyton: Eesh, you leave a room for six seconds, and suddenly people get depressed.**

**Pyromoose: Yay *Nuzzles Peyton* Rawr XD. I mwissed youwo me senpeeeeeeeeeee :3**

**Peyton: I've seen enough today, this princess of Hell is going back to where she came from. (Goes back to Hell)**

**Pyromoose: Owo. See ya back next time. Make sure to reviewowo and I'll *putts against your chest* and Followow so I can *Carresses your face* stop being absolute cancer. Byesies, Wuv yououououououououououou. :3 3.**


End file.
